This invention relates to a building entrance protector box and, more particularly, to an improved protector panel for use in such a box which is designed for reduced condensation.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance protector box. The incoming wires, which are typically contained within one or more multi-wire cables, enter a splice chamber in the box, where they are connected to wires which go to a protector field within the box providing protection against lightning, high voltage and high current, and then connections are made to output wires which extend through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building.
The protector field in the box typically includes an insulative protector panel having sockets in which are installed connector terminals. Protector blocks are inserted into the sockets from one side and at the other side connections are made to the input and output wires. In an outdoor application, during temperature cycling, the temperature of the insulative panel lags behind the ambient temperature, causing humidity to condense on the panel. This condensation can short the terminals. Presently, potting is applied to the protector panel to minimize the amount of humidity that is exposed to the panel. This is a costly operation. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved protector panel which reduces condensation and its effects without such potting.